Un carillon à vent
by Red Sashimi
Summary: Les mugiwaras arrivent sur une île, appellée Honin. Etrangement, cette île n'est pas comme les autres. On l'appelle aussi L'île où le temps s'est arrêté...


Disclaimer : Malheureusement (?), les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Par contre, l'île, ainsi que ses habitants sont à moi. (Si quelqu'un vend Sanji je suis preneuse!)

J'essayerais de continuer mes autre fic, mais j'ai un manque horrible d'inspiration (que l'on appelle aussi, le syndrome de la feuille blanche...), mais étrangement, j'ai fait 4 page word pour ce chapitre...

* * *

Chapitre 1 _Honin_

L'équipage du Mugiwara s'occupait comme d'habitude, chacun de son côté. Soudain, Nami se leva de sa chaise longue et annonça :

- Je pense qu'on est bientôt arrivé à la prochaine île. Voyant qu'il n'y avait que Sanji (qui était sorti précipitamment de la cuisine, en entendant la douce voix de Nami) et Robin qui l'écoutait elle s'éclaircit la voix et prit une grande inspiration

- ON VA ARRIVER SUR UNE ILE !!! Cela vit sursauter tout le monde, mis-à part Robin qui regardait toujours Nami avec un sourire.

- Un île? Où ca? Le capitaine se précipita vers l'avant du bateau pour scruter cette prochaine île. Nami continua en ramenant un Luffy assommé.

- Comme je disais, on devrait arriver dans une ou deux heures. J'ai peu d'information sur cette île, mais je suppose que Robin en sais plus ? Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'archéologue.

- Cette île s'appelle Honin, on l'appelle aussi "L'île où le temps s'est arrêté". Elle est semblable à l'île Nihon, mais Honin est, on pourrait dire, ce que Nihon était avant. Nami fronça ses sourcils de manière interrogative.

- Comment ça, ce que Nihon était avant ? Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'on soit déjà passé sur cette île. Robin sourit mystérieusement à la jeune navigatrice.

- Tu verras bien.

Au bout d'une heure, les Mugiwara arrivèrent sur la fameuse île, Honin. En arrivant ils virent plusieurs pêcheurs chanter une chanson.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette chanson ? Demanda Ussop

- C'est une vieille chanson chantée par les pêcheurs de hareng. Répondit Robin en arrivant à l'avant du bateau. Zoro se préparait déjà à lâcher l'encre. Ils arrivèrent au port, port qui est actif. Il y avait un grand marché de poisson et des bateaux venaient et les pêcheurs discutaient avec les marchands pour revendre leur poisson. Des femmes habillées de façons pas très communes flânaient de marchand en marchand, d'ailleurs, les habitants étaient tous habillé de façon pas commune. Les femmes portaient des sortes de toge avec une énorme ceinture. Les hommes étaient aussi habillés de la même façon, mais pas d'une façon aussi soutenue. Une fois le bateau amarré, les Mugiwara restèrent un moment à regarder l'activité du port.

- Euh, c'est vraiment très diffèrent. Dit lentement la navigatrice. Elle s'adressa aux autres. Bon, je pense que cette île mérite que l'on descende tous pour la visiter, non ? Robin acquiesça avec un sourire, tandis que les autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête. Soudain une voix attira leur attention.

- SPECTACLE DE DANSE D'EVANTAIL DE LA MAISON SUZUKAZE ! CE SOIR A L'OCHA ! Un homme parcourait le port en criant cela. L'équipage se regardait mutuellement.

- Ce serait peut-être amusant d'aller voir ce spectacle, non ? Proposa Ussop.

- Oui, mais il faudrait d'abord savoir où se trouve l'Ocha. Répondit Sanji. Ussop soupira, déçu.

- On pourrait demander aux habitants. Dit Robin. En tout cas, ça à l'air intéressant.

- Bien sûr Robin-chwan ! Si tu veux y aller, je veux bien t'accompagner !

- Mais je veux voir les restaurants…

- Tu peux aller visiter les restaurants maintenant tiens… Répondit Nami. On va se séparer pour visiter l'île, après tout, le spectacle n'est que ce soir. On se renseignera tous auprès des habitants, et on se retrouvera ce soir à l'Ocha. On va faire des groupes pour être sûr. Moi j'irais faire un tour dans les magasins, qui veut venir avec moi ?

- Moi ! Je porterais tes achats Nami-swan !

- Non, tu dois aller acheter des provisions. Ussop, tu viens avec moi ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? Et…. Et… Et puis j'ai promis à Chopper de l'accompagner ! Ussop vit que Chopper allait sortir un truc du genre « Hein ? Quoi ? » ou « Ah oui ? C'est vrai ? », et c'était très mauvais, vu que ça allait faire planter son mensonge. Donc, il emporta Chopper et sauta du bateau et s'enfonça dans la ville…

- Hum… Robin ? L'interpellée arrêta d'écrire dans son carnet et releva la tête.

- Désolé Nami, mais cette île est très différente des autres et j'ai bien envie de savoir pourquoi elle est restée aussi ancienne. Donc je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner. Dés que Robin eut fini sa phrase elle recommença à écrire. Nami soupira et se tourna vers Sanji.

- Sanji-kun ?

- Oui Nami-swan ? Répondit Sanji avec des petits cœurs qui volait autour de lui, que Zoro tentait de s'en débarrasser.

- T'es pathétique, tu sais ? On dirait un petit caniche à sa mé-mére… Sanji se tourna vers Zoro.

- Répète un peu ça le marimo ! Avant même que Zoro aie pu répondre Nami l'avait déjà assommé…

- Hum hum, Sanji-kun, veux-tu m'accompagner ?

- Euh, a… avec plaisir, Nami-swan ! Nami se tourna vers Robin.

- Robin, je suppose que tu veux visiter seule ? Robin arrêta encore une fois d'écrire.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je surveillerai Zoro pour qu'il soit au rendez-vous.

- Ah, oh, merci. Ah oui, profite en aussi pour savoir combien de temps le log-pose prendra pour recharger.

- D'accord. Robin ferma son carnet. Bon, j'y vais, à ce soir. Et sans attendre de réponse, Robin descendit du bateau et commença déjà à questionner un pêcheur non-loin. Sanji aida Nami à descendre (galanterie oblige). Tandis que Luffy partit de son côtés.

* * *

- Ussop, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et puis c'est très gentil à toi de m'accompagner, mais tu ne m'as jamais promis ça. Ussop se retourna vers son compagnon.

- Tu vois, je tiens pas à porter les achats de Nami ! Chopper ne répondit pas, mais il suggéra quelque chose.

- Si on demandait d'abord où se trouve l'Ocha ?

- Non, non, on n'est pas pressé et puis t'as vu le nombre de gens ? En plus, on est qu'en début d'après-midi. Et… Oooh ! Ussop venait de repéré un magasin qui vendait pas mal de chose, par exemple des lézards séché, des fioles de toutes taille ou même des ossements (animal ou humain…). Le pauvre renne savait que Ussop voudrait surement visiter, et surement faire quelque achat, dans ce magasin. En effet, il avait déjà poussé la porte pour entrer. Chopper n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul dans cette grande ville. En entrant, le petit renne failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant les cornes nombreux animaux accroché au mur et avec une étiquette qui indiquait « 2 000 berry ». Tandis que Ussop farfouillait déjà sur les étagères. Chopper resta sur le pas de la porte.

Quelque minute plus tard, Ussop amena à la caisse un nombre considérable de chose presque inutile.

- Oh monsieur, vous prenez tout cela ?

- Oui, oui !

- Ca fait longtemps que quelqu'un n'ait fait de tel achat à ma modeste boutique. Avez-vous de quoi payer ? Ussop savait qu'il avait encore des dettes envers Nami, mais ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on croise un magasin comme ça. Il paya avec les berry qui trainaient dans ses poches. Le vendeur prit tout, mais il lui rendit la monnaie, question d'honnêteté. Ussop revint vers Chopper, à son plus grand bonheur. Il était toujours à la même place, immobile.

- Voila !

- Dit Ussop… Demanda timidement Chopper

- Oui ? Chopper resta un moment sans répondre.

- Non rien. On peut y aller ? Ussop acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

* * *

- Ah, Nami-swan ! Cette robe te va à ravir ! Dit Sanji avec des cœurs qui volait autour de lui.

- Oui, mais elle prend du temps à mettre ! Et il n'y a que ce type de robe dans ce magasin… Je vais demander au vendeur s'il y n'a pas autre chose.

- D'accord Nami-swan ! Nami se dirigea vers le vendeur, qui semblait prit dans un calcul.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas d'autre sorte de robe ou habit ? Le vendeur releva la tête.

- Robes ? Ce sont des kimonos mademoiselle. Nami et Sanji froncèrent leurs sourcils. Ils lancèrent en même temps :

- Kimono ? Le vendeur les regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- Ben, oui, des kimonos. C'est ce que les femmes portent ! Enfin, il y en à avec de différent textile selon les choix, par exemple les geishas ou les maikos préfèrent les kimonos en soie. Tout deux se regardèrent, ils ne savaient ce qu'était un kimono, encore moins ce qu'était une geisha ou maiko. Le vendeur le vit.

- Mais d'où venez-vous enfin ? Déjà que vos habits ne sont pas très commun… Oh, attendez, êtes-vous… des pirates ?

- Euh, oui, mais on ne vous veut aucun mal… Répondit calmement Nami. Le vendeur avait sursauté au « oui » de Nami.

- Hum… Bon, d'accord. Vous prenez ce kimono ?

- Oh non, il est trop difficile à porter.

- Bien. Nami se tourna vers Sanji.

- Je me change et on y va ?

- Oui, oui Nami-swan !!

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Nami sortit enfin de la cabine d'essayage.

- Ouf ! Je me demande comment elles peuvent porter un truc pareil… Si on allait déjà à l'Ocha ? Elle n'est pas très intéressante cette ville… Tiens, monsieur le vendeur, savez-vous où se trouve l'Ocha ? Le vendeur se sortit à nouveau d'un calcul et leva la tête.

- L'Ocha ? Oui, ça ne se trouve pas trop loin. Il faut continuer tout droit en sortant.

- Merci, tu viens Sanji ?

- Avec plaisir Nami-san. Ils sortirent du magasin en laissant le vendeur à ses calculs. En sortant, ils rencontrèrent une jeune femme accompagnée d'une jeune fille, toute deux le visage blanc avec les yeux noir de maquillage, les sourcils bien fin et les lèvres misent en valeurs avec un rouge à lèvre, bien rouge. Elles avaient tout un tas de décoration dans leurs cheveux et portaient de magnifique kimono.

- Excusez nous. Sanji ne les manqua pas, bien sûr.

- Mais non, c'est plutôt qui devrait m'excuser, car votre beauté à transpercé mon cœur et je ne sais qui idolâtrer car vous êtes deux à avoir allumer la flamme qui se trouver au fond de mon coeur et aïe !

- Va te coucher Sanji. Dit Nami en tirant sur son oreille. Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent.

- On ne mérite pas autant de compliment, on n'est que deux fleurs perdue dans un monde d'homme, qui demande distraction. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Elles entrèrent dans le magasin en laissant derrière elles une Nami et un Sanji médusé.

- Incroyable… Je me demande qui sont-elles… Marmonna Nami.

* * *

- Pff… Ca leurs vas bien de me laisser pour mort sur le bateau… Et puis pourquoi je suis descendu ? Je me suis encore perdu… En plus j'avais aperçu un armurier il y a quelque minute… Zoro se baladait, main dans les poches en monologuant et en attirant des regards sur lui. Il ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses 3 katana à la ceinture… Il décida finalement de s'arrêter à la première taverne qu'il croisera.

- Ah ben tiens. Je vais pouvoir me détendre… Il entra dans la taverne nommée « Le Bavard », en effet, quand Zoro entrant tout le monde était en train de discuter entre eux, un verre de rhum ou tout autre alcool en main. Il s'assit au bar et commanda un verre de rhum. La conversation à côtés de lui attira son attention.

- Tu savais qu'il y a un spectacle ce soir à l'Ocha.

- Ouais, avec la maison Suzukaze, parait qu'elles sont bien jolie les geishas de cette maison.

- J'en ai croisé une, ahaha, je l'ai plus que croisé d'ailleurs.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, très jolie, j'ai même eu du respect pour elle.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Toi ? Du respect ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Nan, sérieux ! Zoro n'écouta plus, car la conversation devenait ridicule…

« Geisha ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

* * *

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler des escargophone ou autre technologie ? La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas grave. Vénérez-vous un dieu ?

- Mais laissez moi tranquille voulez-vous ? La jeune fille s'enfuit, en laissant Robin sur place.

- Hmm… j'irais à une bibliothèque. Elle arrêta un passager. Dites-moi, avez-vous une bibliothèque ?

- Bien sûr, je peux vous y conduire. Robin sourit.

- Merci bien. L'homme commença à marcher, Robin le suivit. Elle le questionna en route. Dites-moi, que faites vous dans la vie ? Elle sortit son carnet.

- Moi ? Eh bien, je suis marié ! Et je suis vendeur. J'aime savoir que ma petite femme m'attend à la maison, en ayant pris soin de préparé un bon repas. C'est beau l'amour… Et vous ? Aimez-vous quelqu'un ? Demanda l'homme en se tournant vers Robin. Elle sourit.

- Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. L'homme se mit à rire.

- Vous êtes bien étrange, enfin, je vous aime bien ! L'homme continua à rire.

Au bout de quelque minute de marche, ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque.

- Voila, nous y voila. Bon, eh bien au revoir !

- Au revoir. L'archéologue entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la personne qui surveillait cette bibliothèque.

- Excusez-moi, ou se trouve la section « Histoire » ?

- Eh bien, derrière vous. Robin se retourna. Il n'y à pas de section histoire, la bibliothèque regroupe des livres parlant de l'histoire de l'île. L'archéologue sourit et remercia la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea vers la première étagère en vue et ouvrit le premier livre à sa portée.

- Intéressant…

* * *

Voila, dans ce chapitre, l'équipage découvrent petit à petit les charmes du... Japon! Et oui, pour ceux qui savent comment se prononce Japon en japonais auront surement remarqué que j'ai mélangé les lettres de "Nihon" pour faire "Honin". Ah? Ca c'est vu dans la fic? Ah, ben oui. Pour ceux qui on un oeil de lynx auront surement remarqué ce détail... Bon, prochain chapitre, les Mugiwaras se retrouve à l'Ocha!


End file.
